Twilight
by AussieGirl782
Summary: I began to write this story after reading the first two books in the twilight series. I twisted some of the facts, and added my spin to it and added my OFC. This will be rated M in later chapters.


**January 13, 2005...**

"Bella, Kayda over here" came Charlie Swan's voice across the crowded Airport in Seattle, I held reflexively onto my older sister's hand, "Bells, why are we here" "Cause mom needs sometime alone with Phil" She said, "We haven't seen Charlie in 4 years, not since we were allowed to choose which parent we could live with. And now we are supposed to spend the year with Charlie" I said, "Dad" she said cautiously I nodded, "stupid Phil" I muttered almost to myself. I saw our father's head over the crowd. "Isabella, Kaydence, it's so great to see you guys together, the way your mother talked, she made it sound like you both weren't coming" he said, Bella gently shoved me towards our father, I glared at her, as Charlie pulled me into a bear hug. Our parents had gotten married, right out of high school, and Renee got pregnant with us a little over a year later, Isabella "Bella" was born on September 13th, 1988, and I was born exactly three months later on December 13th. "Dad, your squishing me" I said he let me go and I went right back to Bella's side. "Bella, are you going to give your father a hug" Charlie said, Bella nodded and hugged Charlie, I watched with fascination, Bella then came back beside me, and she took my hand. "I didn't realize that you two had gotten so much closer" "We are twins Char- Dad, of course we are close" I said "Easy Kayda" "no, this is stupid" I said, "Kayda, calm down" Bella said, "Fine, I am sorry" I said looking at Charlie's stunned and hurt face. "It's ok, this is hard on all of us" Charlie said. "No, it's just there's no sun here" I said. He nodded. …

**Later the next day…**

"Billy, you remember my daughters" Charlie said to an older man in a wheelchair. "Of course I do, Isabella, Kaydence, it always amazes me how different you two look" he said, "yeah Billy, they are fraternal, that and Kady here takes it upon herself to totally differentiate from Bella" "It works" the man said. "Do you girls remember me?" I smiled, "Of course we do" Bella said, "Ah, girls, do you remember my son Jacob" He said referring to the tallish kid with long black hair standing behind him, "Oh, yeah, you're two years younger than us right?" Bella said. I heard his thoughts, "_Don't say we made mud pies_" I smiled "We used to make mud pies" he said then shyly looked down, "Like your homecoming present girls" Charlie said we looked at the red Chevy pickup truck, "No, way" we said, Bella went to get into the truck, when she hit Jacob with the door, he limped to the passenger side door, as did I, I stood and watched as Jacob showed Bella about the truck, I walked to the back of the truck, "Kady, I'm sorry" Jacob said, "there's room so you can sit in the cab as well." "Nah, I am going to go in" he looked down, "_Jeez, she's nothing like her sister_". I smiled as I walked away. "_Oh, you have no idea_" I said.

**The First Day of School…**

Bella and I walked in, our arms linked, we didn't care what we looked like, I was always taller than her, the whole fraternal twin thing, plus my hair, which looked nothing like Bella's long chocolate brown hair, mine was short spiky and black with electric pink streaks, I knew what I looked like, but I didn't care it was popular in Phoenix, which is where I wish I was. A boy our age walked up to us. "Ahh, the Swan Twins. We have heard so much about you" "we thought that you'd look more alike" "My name's Eric Yorkie, I'm the eyes and ears of the whole school and you are who, Isabella or Kaydence?" "I am Bella, and this is Kayda" Bella said. "Nice to meet you both, so are you two really twins or just sisters" "It's called Fraternal twins dumb ass, when two eggs are fertilized at the same time, happens all the time" I said very sensitive to people questioning me and Bella. "Sorry Kayda is it?" "Yeah it's Kayda" I said, he nodded. "So you two need anything, tell me" "Ok" Bella said. I looked at her, and we walked past him, and we went to the main office. "Mr. Radisson, these are Chief Swan's twins" came the secretaries sweet voice. Nice to meet you two" a balding man said coming out of the office, I held onto my sisters hand tightly. "Am I correct that you want all the same classes?" "Yes sir, if that's possible" Bella said, "Well Miss Swan…Isabella? Right?" "Bella sir" "Alright, well Bella, we've been most accommodating to your wishes, all but your 5th and 7th periods, Isabella, you have Biology and Kaydence you have calculus fifth period and seventh it's switched, now I hope that there isn't going to be a problem" "No sir, we'll make due" Bells said smiling. We walked out and I dropped my hand from her arm and decided to just pull up my hood and put on my iPod. "Kayda, you can't do that here, it's not Phoenix" I nodded, and took the headphones out of my ears. I walked behind her holding my head down, but keeping constant touching distance of Bella, "_It's weird, they are always touching each other_" I heard people saying as we walked by, they weren't so much saying it as they were thinking it, one of my talents, I can hear the thoughts of people. I looked at the girl who said we were weird, and I smiled, she waved, "Hi!" she said, "Hello, my name is Kaydence, and you are?" "Lauren Mallory, you are one of the Swan twins right?" "Yes" I said, she smiled. I looked at her, and I heard her thoughts, "_you must have gotten the looks in your family_". "_Bitch_" I thought knowing that most of the boys loved the way Bella looked, "Classic beauty" came to mind when I heard people thinking about Bella, "_Freak_" was what I heard when guys thought towards me. I followed Bella to our History class, "Ah, well Class this is Isabella" he said pointing to me, I quickly pointed to Bella, "Oh, sorry, this is Isabella Swan and her sister Kaydence" I pointed to myself. "would you like to tell the class something about yourselves." "Well I am Bella Swan, and this is my twin sister Kayda, only our parents call us Isabella and Kaydence, our father _is_ Chief Swan, we'll try to get past that" she said sounding so at ease with herself. I took off my hood and smiled at the shocked gasps that I heard. "_What is up with her hair?_" Came one thought, "_Why would someone do that to themselves_" came another, "_she's beautiful_" came a male thought. I thought that it was directed towards Bella, but when I looked around only one boy was looking at me, and I ducked my head down, "Miss Swan, I am sorry Kayda, your seat is going to be next to Mr. Cullen, and Miss Swan Bella, your seat is next to Miss Jessica Stanley." Jessica stood up and Bella went to sit by her. "Am I going to have to guess?" I said The boy who was staring at me raised his hand slightly, and I walked towards his seat, and he let me sit by the window, "thank you" "no problem" "Mr. Cullen, you'll have to share your book with Kayda, please" "Sure" he said, I looked for Bella and she waved, looking bored. "So, do I just call you Mr. Cullen" I whispered. "Oh, no it's Emmett" he said smiling his dimples showing up, I couldn't breathe, I did the one thing, I knew that I could. "_She's got amazing eyes, kind of chocolate_" he thought I smiled "_Wow, she's got a beautiful smile, goes along with the rest of her._" he thought, I suddenly didn't feel so alone in the school. "_I wonder if Kayda's doing ok_" I heard Bella think. She looked back at me, and she signed, "Are you Ok?" "Yeah" I signed back. "You and your sister know sign language?" Emmett said, "yep, we are all about silent communication" I said then felt stupid, "_Wow, that's hot when she blushes_" he thought. I smiled and looked away…

**At Lunch…**

Bella and I walked into the lunch room carrying our trays, "Where do you want to sit?" I said, Jessica came up to us, and she grabbed Bella by the elbow, and pulled her to a table and I went to follow, when I noticed that there was only room for one other than her, "Are you going to be ok?" She signed, "yeah, I'll find somewhere" I said, she nodded, I sat down at a table alone, "_Man, she's a weird looking girl_" I heard someone think, I saw Emmett coming in with a girl, stupidly beautiful, she wasn't thinking much except, how to mentally torture the females of the school, I smiled at Emmett, and he smiled back at me, "_Ugh, a new girl, Emmett's drooling what an unattractive quality_" she thought. I laughed out loud, There was a strange looking man with curly blond hair, and topaz colored eyes, twirling around him, was a tiny brunette haired girl, like a dancer. "Who are they?" I heard Bella say to Jessica, "The Cullen's' their all together, like together, together" Jessica said, "The big one, that's Emmett he is with Rosalie Hale, she's amazingly beautiful. Then there's Alice the little one, she's really weird, and she is with Jasper Hale, who looks like he's in pain all the time" I looked at the one named Jasper as he held Alice's hand as she twirled with the grace of a ballerina, and Jessica was right, he did look like he was in pain. Then a lone boy came through the door and I felt Bella's heart rate jump. "_Oh, my god he's amazing_" she thought, "Who's that?" She asked. "That's Edward, he's totally gorgeous, but apparently no one here's good enough for him" she said dejected, Edward smiled and I noticed that he was listening to peoples thoughts, "_She's not normal_" he thought, I couldn't tell who he was thinking about, when I looked at him and I noticed that he was looking directly at me. Flustered, I got up and signed to Bella, "air" I walked out, an I saw that Emmett was following me, "Can I help you" I said. "I just needed some air as well" he said pulling his hoodie up, "you need to finish your lunch" I said taking a bite out of the apple I brought with me. He took it from me, and took a bite taking almost half the apple with him. "Thanks" I said "No problem" he said smiling, sending his dimples out. Making me smile too. "_she's amazing, I hope Rosalie doesn't find out_" I heard him say, I also heard "_OMG, that skanky new girl is with a Cullen, what does he see in her and not me_" came a female's thoughts. I spun around and I found a small brunette, "Hello, I'm-" "Kaydence Swan, the chief's younger daughter" she said. "Actually it's Kayda, and you are?" "Molly Caren" "Nice to meet you" she scoffed, "_yeah right_" she thought. I smiled and turned back to Emmett, "Do you want to go back in?" I said, he nodded, "_the stench out here is disgusting_" he thought, I laughed out loud. We walked in and he took his hood off, "Molly's got a crush on me" he said unapologetically, "I kind of figured that, it's coming off of her in waves" I smiled at him noticing all these girls staring at him and even a few guys ", it seems a lot of girls do, and even a few guys" I said he nodded. "Kayda" Came Bella's voice, I turned around and found her standing next to Jessica, "You are going to Biology right" I said to Bella, "yeah, you think you can find calculus on your own?" "Yeah" I said "I'll show you" Emmett said, "Oh, are you sure?" Bella said, I elbowed her, "Yeah, I have gym near the calculus rooms" "ok" she said, Emmett held out his arm, the white hoodie covered his entire arm, "you want me to come get you afterwards Kady?" "well what class do you have 6th?" "Economics" we both said, "oh, well me too" Emmett said, "Yeah?" I asked, I read his thoughts and I noticed that he was telling the truth. Emmett held out his arm, I slid mine through it, "See you later Bells" I signed. She nodded and I smiled. We walked through the school and I went to remove my hand from his, but he held onto it with his other hand, "_Jeez, I hope she doesn't mind_" he thought. I smiled and shook my head. "What?" he said, "Nothing" I said, I saw his brother Jasper there in the class room. "Hey Jazz, come here" he said the curly haired blond came up to us. "What can I do for you Emmett?" He drawled in a Southern Accent. "You are in Calculus right?" the boy in front of us nodded. "yes, Emmett, who's your friend?" "Oh, sorry Jasper Hale, this is Kaydence Swan, her father is" "Chief Swan" he said, "Yes, Kaydence this is my brother Jasper" "It's a pleasure to meet you Miss" Jasper said, I smiled "you too" I said. "So Jazz, can you please bring her to the Gym for me after class?" "Oh, sure…if you stop calling me Jazz" "Sure thing" he mentally added "_Jazz_". Jasper took my hand from Emmett's and cradled it in the crook of his arm covered by a thick white denim jacket. "Oh, forgive my manners, may I?" "of course" I said flabbergasted by his manners, "You are Emmett's brother?" "That's right, Kaydence" "Oh, you can actually call me Kayda if you want, or Kady" I said, he took me to a desk and I saw a teacher, "Mrs. Jacobson, this is Kaydence Swan, she's going to be joining us in class" Jasper said, his velvety voice was charming, "Thank you Mr. Hale, and since you have taken it upon yourself to be her liaison, do you mind if she sits with you and Miss Cullen?" "No Ma'am, we won't mind a bit" Jasper said, he lead me to a table where the little brunette from Lunch was sitting, "Alice Cullen this is Kaydence Swan." "Nice to meet you" she said, her voice was like glass tinkling. "You too" …

**After Class…**

"Wow, you are really smart" Alice said, "Thank you, you two are too, like you've done it before" I said. "No, we are just advanced" Alice said. I looked at Jasper, and smiled. "Can I help you?" "no, sorry" I said looking away. "It's ok, Kayda, Jasper is just overprotective" Alice said, the bell rang, and I got up quickly, and I walked towards the door, "Hang on" Alice said, "Emmett told Jasper to take care of you" "it's alright, I can find the gym" I said walking out, Jasper came out wicked fast and his hand grasped mine with lightning fast accuracy, he pushed me flat against the wall, making me gasp as his face was next to mine as a stupid guy threw a baseball that hit, where my head would have been and it shattered a window, throwing glass onto me and Jasper, it cut into my skin, he leaned in and sniffed at my skin, "Come on Jasper, we need to go" Alice said she pulled him away, roughly. "I'm sorry" she said, "It's alright" I said, the guy who threw the ball came over to me. "I am so sorry" "it's ok, I am fine" I said. He wrapped his hand around my wound, "Look I said I was alright" I said headed towards the nurses station. I walked past the gym and I saw Emmett talking to Alice and a very distraught Jasper. "Hey, are you alright?" Emmett said. I walked past him. "Kayda, what happened to you?" Bella said coming up to me, "Some jerk threw a ball at a window and it cut my arm and my face." I said, she took me to the nurses station. "Oh dear" she said "it's ok really there's no glass in it right?" "Right" she said wrapping my arm in bandages and a band-aid on my forehead. "Thank you" "No problem" she said, I walked past her and hooked my arm with hers. "Can we ditch, and go home?" "Come on it's only our first day, my last class sucked too, it was terrible, that Cullen kid Edward, acted like I was some venomous spider or something, he acted like I was going to hurt him, it was embarrassing and I also caught him trying to change his biology class. But I am going to stay here." "Fine, whatever, let's go to Eco" "Nominics" Emmett said coming up behind us. "What happened?" "Nothing, I am fine" "I am sorry that Jasper scared you" "It's not that he scared me, it's that he sniffed me, just kinda freaked me out." "_He does that sometimes_" he thought and then he nodded, "Can I take your hand?" "Am I going to get it back?" I said, he laughed, "Eventually" "Ok" Bella followed us. "_She's so warm, everything about her is warm_" Emmett thought, I looked at him and smiled. We walked to Economics, and I smiled at Emmett, as me and Bella were put at the same table. Right behind Emmett…

**After Economics Class…**

I looked at Emmett, "I am going to leave you now, we'll see each other later?" he asked. "Uh, yeah." I said, Bella put her finger to my chin and propped it up, "Not funny" I said, "Seriously baby girl, you are drooling" "I wasn't, was I?" "Yeah sweetie" "He thinks' I am beautiful" I said, "Kaydence, you have to stop doing that, it got you into trouble before" "I know, but hey tell me about how Edward treated you" "It was really weird, like I had some disease, or that I smelled bad, do I smell bad?" I pretended to sniff her hair, "You smell like strawberries." I said, "Ok, look go down this hall and to the right" "ok, thanks" I said I hugged her, "I think I am going to like Forks" I said. "Me too" she said smiling. Alice came up to us, "Hello" she said rather quietly, I wasn't sure that she had said anything, "hey" I said, "How's your arm?" she said, "Good, How's Jasper?" "he's more embarrassed then anything, we all have an aversion to Blood, it's a hormonal thing, kinda rare, but it's a special thing for Carlisle to take in all of us with it" she said smiling. "oh, ok it's ok though, no harm done right?" Bella said to me "Nope absolutely not" I said. Hopefully convincingly. "_She is such a little liar, Great she's freaked out by all of us now_" she thought. "Hmm, do you two need a ride?" "No, thanks, we have a truck" Bella said. …

**At Home…**

"Kayda, what happened?" Charlie asked when he got home and noticed the bandage on my arm. "Some guy threw a ball and it shattered a window right next to me. There is no glass in the wound, but they put a bandage on it so nothing could get in it" I said. "Are you alright?" "Yeah dad" I said I excused myself from the table. "Homework" I signed to Bella, she nodded. "You two still do that?" Charlie said, "Yeah Dad" Bella said. I went to my room at the top of the stairs and to the left, Bella's is up the stairs to the right. Charlie had asked the girl at the local bedding store, what colors girls liked and she picked purple and pink, so my room was pink and Bella's was purple. I added my own bedding too, a black sheet set, to match my hair, pink and black.

**A Week Later…**

"I take it he's here?" I asked Bella going to lunch with her, "He's here?" she asked, "Oh, so what?" She said "Yeah right, you've been ready to rip his head off for a week. "Hey" Jessica said coming up to us, "Kayda, can I talk to your sister alone?" she said, _"I just can't stand being around you_" Is what she thought. "she doesn't like me" I signed to Bella. She nodded, "Jessica, do you have something against my sister?" "_other than the fact that she's mondo weird, like the Cullen's_" is what she thought, "No of course not" is what she said, "She's lying" I signed to Bella. I smiled and walked away. "See you later" I said sitting by myself, close enough to Bella and her "friends" but far enough that I could see, smell and hear the Cullen's, I had been keeping from them to appease Bella, I heard Emmett, "_I don't know why she's been so upset_" and Edward's answering thought "_Who cares Emmett, she's a human_" "_I know that Edward, but so is Bella, and you can't stop thinking, or talking about her_" I looked at Emmett, he looked back at me, and smiled and waved a big wave. I waved a tiny wave back. "Emmett, stop it" Rosalie said out loud, "Back off Rose, I have a right to welcome a new student." "You've got the hot's for the Human" she said quietly. "_Rose, I like her cause she's different_" Edward laughed, "What did he think?" Rose said. "Nothing" Emmett said getting up. He walked to me with his lunch tray. "Hello Kayda, can I sit here?" I nodded, "Sure" I said, he sat down. We ate, well I ate, he just pushed his food around his plate, it was nice, then the bell rang, Emmett stood up and he took my tray with him. "Thanks" I said, "No problem"…

**After School…**

"So was Edward nicer today?" "Yeah, it was just weird though, he asked me about the weather and your name came up he said that Emmett couldn't stop talking about you" I blushed "and we got to talking about Mom and Phil." "Ah, well he's staring at you" I said looking up on the hill, and sure enough all the Cullen's were at their expensive cars and the five of them were staring at us and our red truck. "Yeah well get in, we should go home" I nodded, I heard the squeal of the tires before I saw Tyler Crowley's van come careening out of control, I had almost gotten out of the truck right as the van hit, throwing me to the pavement, I tasted blood in my mouth, and I put my hand on the back of my head and I felt sticky blood. I saw Edward hop over the bed of the truck and run off towards the woods. "Bella, I'm so sorry" I heard, Tyler say, "I panicked" "Kayda!!, has anyone seen her? " I barely heard Bella yell. "where is she?" Mike said. "She was getting in the truck, when the van hit" she said Mike and Angela came around the side of the truck, and I was still laying there. "Oh, God. Kayda are you alright?" Angela said, "um, I think so" I said getting up very, very slowly with Mike and Angela's help and limped to the other side of the truck, "Oh, God Kayda, you're bleeding, are you alright?" Bella said pulling me to her, "Yeah, I'm alright, just bit my tongue and hit the back of my head, and I did something to my leg." Jessica came over, "I've got 9-1-1 on the line…

**At The Hospital…**

I was strapped against the backboard. "I am fine, totally fine" I said, "no, we need to get a hold of your father" the Nurse said, "Bella, Kady!!" came our fathers voice, "Over here" Bella said, He came over "Bella, I'm so sorry" Tyler said, he was getting stitched up. "Dad!!" I said, they had my hands strapped down too. "Kady, I'm here" he said, coming towards me. "Kady, what happened to you?" "I was trying to get out of the truck when the van clipped the truck. I hit my head and bit my tongue and my leg's hurt too" A man came from the double doors, "Carlisle" Charlie said, "Chief Swan, I heard your girls were here, had a bit of trouble at the school." "Yes sir" Bella said, "Excuse me sir, can I get un-strapped from this thing" I said, "Yes, there's no broken bones, but you are going to need about 8 stitches in the back of your head, and a gash on the calf of your right leg, that is going to require stitches, about 11" he said. "Oh great" I said, "It could have been a lot worse, if Edward hadn't gotten to me when he had, he got to me so fast" "Your boy was there?" Charlie said, "Well, it looks like you two were very lucky" I nodded as he un-strapped my head and neck from the backboard and I sat up quickly and swooned and leaned against Dr. Cullen, "Easy there" he said, "Sorry sir." I said. "It's alright, you'll be dizzy for a little while, alright?" "Yes sir" I said. "Am I going to need crutches?" "Not unless you think you'll need them" "No" "Ok, well then we'll give you a note excusing you from P.E." "Oh no however will I stand that" I said sarcastically. Carlisle smiled. "Nice to see that you still have a sense of humor" I nodded. …

**Getting ready to go home…**

"You two need to call your mother" "You told her, great she's probably freaking out" Bella said, I nodded gingerly, we heard Carlisle, Edward and Rosalie talking, "What was I suppose to do let her die" Edward said, "you go talk to him, I'll call mommy" I said, she nodded. …

**Before the Biology Field Trip at Home five days after the accident…**

"Dad, can you please sign our permission slips" I said running out of the house in just a pair of shorts and a tank top. "Kady, get in the house before you catch a cold" He said, "we need you to sign our permission slips" I said, he nodded and signed them both, "Please tell me that you aren't going to wear those things to school" "No, these are pajamas" I said, "ok" he said. I kissed his cheek. "Have a good day at the Greenhouse" he said, "We will" I said, going back in, "He signed them" I said, "Great" she said smiling, I went upstairs and changed into a black tank top, and a black sweater matching it with black leggings and a black skirt. "Very chick" Bella said from the doorway. "Too Much black?" "No, you look amazing like always" she said smiling. We went out to the truck and I saw Emmett's grey 4-door jeep. I saw Emmett in the drivers seat, and he was alone. "you need a ride to school?" Emmett said, "Kayda come on" Bella said, "Bells, please" I said, "Aren't you in enough trouble" "No, please come on" I said, "I _really_ like him" I signed to her. "Fine" she said, I kissed her cheek, "Emmett, I'd like to see her at school in one piece please" "Definitely" he said "_Like I would do anything to hurt her_" he thought. "I'll be fine" I signed to her. …

**At The School…**

I got out of the jeep to everyone looking, "How come you aren't as popular as your sister?" "Cause I don't talk to people like Bella does" I said, he nodded. "So do you have a biology class?" "Nope, Alice Jazz and Edward do though, I took it last year" He said, I smiled. "Thanks for the ride" I said, he nodded, "Anytime" "_and I mean anytime_" he thought. "yeah, I'll think about it" I said, "ok" he said smiling. I walked over to Bella and her group of friends. "Hey" I said hugging her, "So you're hanging out with a Cullen, how odd" Jessica said. "So what if I am" I said "Oh, you think that you're some big shot now" she said, "_She thinks that she's all bad, cause she's hanging out with the "Cool" kids, what a joke she is nothing like her sister_" she thought, "Yeah I get that a lot" I said as I walked away. …

**Getting ready to leave…**

I was outside with Bella when Alice and Jasper and Edward came towards us. Then Mike Newton came up to us, "Kaydence can I please talk to Bella please" "Um, sure" I said walking off. "Kaydence Swan, you are riding on bus 201817," Mr. Molina said, "Alright" I said "Can I go ahead and get on?" He nodded, "Yes Ma'am" I went over and got onto the bus, in the very back. The next two people on the bus was Alice and Jasper, they came to the back of the bus and sat in front of me. "Hi" I said quietly, Alice turned around and she smiled, "Hello Kayda, we haven't gotten a chance to talk lately" she said, I nodded, "I am so sorry for the last time we spent anytime together, Alice told me that you have an aversion to blood" I said, Alice nudged Jasper, who turned around. "It's alright, Kaydence, and yes ma'am _we_ have one" he said, his accent was thicker. "Thank you, I was also wondering something" "Go ahead" Alice said, I smiled, "Are you guys as angry as the other classmates that I am talking to Emmett?" "No, of course not." Alice said, "Ok, cause if so, I'll stop" "_She's good for Emmett_" Jasper thought. I smiled. I sat there and put my headphones on, I waved at Bella who was on the other bus, I signed messages to her. Edward was also on my bus. …

**At The Green House…**

I was behind Jasper and Alice and I was watching as they're arms never left each other's, he grabbed a flower and handed it to her. I also could hear Edward talking to Bella, "What's in Jacksonville?" "How did you know about that? She said, "You didn't answer my question, What's in Jacksonville?" "You never answer any of mine, you don't even say hello anymore" without missing a beat he smiled and said "Hello" "_God, she's infuriating_" He thought, "Are you going to tell me how you stopped the van?" "yeah I had an adrenalin rush, very common in those situation's you can Google it" he said snidely, "Floridians, that's what's in Jacksonville" she said slipping, "Can you at least watch where you walk" he said catching her quickly. "I am sorry I am being rude all the time, I just think it's for the best" Jessica came up to them and she grabbed Bella's attention. "Guess who just asked me to prom" "Who?" "Mike, I totally thought that he was going to ask you, I hope that there isn't going to be any weirdness" "No, zero weirdness" Bella said, I smiled. I looked ahead and saw Jasper talking to Alice and Edward. "Edward you need to leave her alone, she is driving you insane, which is in turn driving me insane, the feelings coming off you two" Jasper said shuddering, "No, she is going to be with us for a long time. " Alice said. "Look, I like her, _a lot_" Edward said. I watched as Jessica was still bending Bella's ear, I walked towards the bus, Eric was messing around with a worm that he got in a compost bucket, I did the obligatory girly squeal. I just wanted to get back to school. I was tired, and not feeling good. I knocked politely on the window and I got into my seat. I put my headphones in and laid down completely on the seat. I pushed play on my iPOD and I laid there. "Are you alright?" came a voice, I knew I must be hearing things, cause there was no one on the bus. I ignored the voice. "Kaydence, are you feeling alright?" came Jasper's voice, I hadn't heard him come on the bus, nor did he make it move when he came on. He was right by my head, "Kaydence?, are you alright?" he said I nodded regretting the movement immediately. "I just have a splitting headache, from the stitches and I think it's the flowers" "Allergies?" he asked, "Yeah, I think so" I said, "May I?" he said, kneeling down beside me. "What are you going to do?" I said, he looked at me, "May I?" was all he said. I nodded and he smiled, "My mother had allergy headaches, and this helped." he said putting his hands on my temples and rubbed circles gently. I usually shy away from touches, but I wasn't getting the usual urge to do so. Jasper noticed that she was asleep in a matter of minutes, with the manipulation of her temples and his mental abilities. Edward got on the bus, he was angry. "Damn girl" he said, "Shh, she's sick" Jasper said. "Are we still talking about Bella?" Jasper said quietly "Of Course, we are talking about her, are you manipulating her emotions?" Edward said pointing to Kayda's sleeping form "yes, she is sick, there's something wrong with her?" Jasper said getting into his seat, Alice got on the bus next. "Jasper dear is she alright?" "She says allergies, and where she was injured, but I don't know "Oh, my god who cares" Edward said angrily. Kaydence moaned in her sleep. "Edward, for heaven's sake let her rest" Jasper said manipulating her to sleep deeper. "We should welcome them into the family" Alice said, "_Are you insane_?" Edward said, "What? we all know that Bella is going to be with our family for a long time, why not welcome Kaydence into the family as well" "Alice, Jasper can barely keep control of his emotions, and you want to bring, not only one but_ two_ humans into our lives" Edward whispered. "That's not fair brother, I am keeping control of my thirsts" Jasper whispered. …


End file.
